parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoofs of 1977's Disney film "The Rescuers" Coming to YouTube on September 19th, 2018. Cast *Bernard - Surly (The Nut Job) *Miss Bianca - Andie (The Nut Job) *Madame Medusa - Homura (Bleach: Fade to Black) *Penny - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Mr. Snoops - Dr. Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Orville - Spyro (Spyro series) *Rufus - Simba (Adult; The Lion King; 1994) *Ellie Mae - Maura (Deep; 2017) *Luke - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Evinrude - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Brutus and Nero - Carl and Frank (Ice Age) *The Chairmouse - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Gramps - Timothy Mouse (Dumbo; 1941) *Deadeye (Rabbit) - Barry (Bee Movie) *Digger (Mole) - Crash Bandicoot *Deacon (Owl) - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) Scenes *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Journey") *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 2 - "Rescue Aid Society" *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 3 - Duty Calls *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 4 - At the Orphanage/Berkeley Beetle Talks About Faline *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 5 - At Lady Bat Pawnshop *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 6 - Archimedes Air Service, Train Ride #13 *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 7 - "Tomorrow is Another Day" *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 8 - Devil's Bayou *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 9 - Young Faline Runs Away *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 10 - Hades and his Mother's Hideout *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 11 - Smaug and The Jabberwocky smells Sakura Kinomoto's Perfume *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 12 - "Someone's Waiting for You" *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 13 - Young Faline meets Hiro Hamada and Sakura Kinomoto/Plans for the Escape *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 14 - Rango Gets Chased by Baboons *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 15 - Devil's Eyes (Part 1) *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 16 - Devil's Eyes (Part 2) *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 17 - Rango Runs for Help *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 18 - The Big Battle *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 19 - A New Mission/"Tomorrow is Another Day (Reprise)" *The Rescuers (Dragon Rockz style) (1977) Part 20 - End Credits Movie used: *The Rescuers (1977) Movies and TV Shows used: *Big Hero 6 *Cardcaptor Sakura *Mermaid Melody *Bambi *Bambi II *Hercules *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea *Thumbelina *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Felidae *Rango *The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Yu-Gi-Oh GX *Fire and Ice *The Angry Birds Movie *Pokémon *Pokémon the Series: XY *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *The Aristocats *Family Guy *Tarzan Gallery: Surly_nb2.png|Surly as Bernard IMG_6765.JPG|Andie as Miss Bianca NEW_Vanellope_von_Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Penny Cortextwinsanity.jpg|Dr. Cortex as Mr. Snoops Spyro Reignited.png|Spyro as Orville Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Leon.jpg|Adult Simba (Animated) as Rufus Muara_deep_2017_character_eel.jpg|Maura as Ellie Mae Freddie the Frog.jpg|Freddie as Luke Flik.png|Flik as Evinrude Carl and Frank.jpg|Carl and Frank as Brutus and Nero Timothy_mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as Gramps (Turtle) Barry B. Benson.jpg|Barry as Deadeye (Rabbit) Jeremy crow by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wv8qo.jpg|Jeremy as Deacon (Owl) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:The Rescuers Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof